In Your Sleep
by DisturbingFunctions
Summary: When Corvo dreams and the Outsider visits more than usual. Why is this and what will become of it? One-shot.


**Told from Corvo's Point of View.**

**I still have many requests, but while my friend was watching me play Dishonored and eating my food he asked me to write an Outsider x Corvo story and I instantly had about five ideas. Let me know what you think or if you want more. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

For the past four nights he had visited me in my dreams. I don't know why exactly, as it wasn't to criticize me or ask me about my decisions. I was thoroughly taken aback when he had started up a conversation as if we were long time friends. Four nights ago I had gone to bed in routine. I had woken up in the streets of Dunwall only in was slightly blurry and before the plague. He had greeted me and continued to ask questions and comment on the most random things. We talked for what seemed like a few hours and out of no where we hurriedly exchanged farewells and I awoke to Emily standing in the doorway.

The following three nights were identical, though the conversation was different and Emily was only in my room once more. I wasn't expecting another visit tonight. I mean, yes he had been in my dreams four nights in a row, but he was the Outsider. I didn't expect anything to come from the Outsider, yet I received a lot.

Samuel had just brought me back from civilization and I was heading to Piero to restock before I went to bed. I again asked myself why the prices were so high for the person who was going to save the Empire, but didn't voice my thoughts. Havelock advised me to go to bed once again and I followed as instructed. I made my way to the attic, blew out the candles, and laid on the creaky mattress.

There was another reason why I didn't think the Outsider would visit my dreams again tonight, though. Last night we had been speaking of the late Empress and I had decided to ask him a question for a change. I asked him about love of all things. I had asked him if he'd ever been in love or could ever feel it. He had gotten uncomfortable and informed me that it was time to return to my room. I had woken up with the mark on my hand burning and an empty room. I let the memory of it pass as I drifted unsteadily into slumber.

"Good to see you're still alive. You're the most entertaining thing I've had in a long time," A familiar voice rang. I opened my eyes and found myself standing in a black and grey room with the Outsider standing opposite of me.

"Outsider," I mumbled more to myself.

"I am led to believe so," He looked down on himself and then back to me.

"Once again you bring me into another restless sleep," I mused looking around the dark, empty room. There was no decoration or design. It was only a room.

"We surly can change that, can't we?" He looked around the room, turning his entire body to face each wall separately. He looked back to me with a cold smirk on his face. He threw his hand in the direction of the left wall and a sleek black and white bed with no banister appeared with a beige color washing over the wall. He did the same motion to the right wall and a large bed with a black frame and burgundy sheets appeared with a purple wallpaper rolling out behind it. He moved his hand a again behind him and a large bed that seemed to belong in a fairytale cottage appeared. He turned back to me and motioned to all of the beds. "Please, pick the one you most desire."

I examined all of the beds carefully. None were 'better' than the others quality wise. It was merely a matter of opinion which was the best. I looked at the black and red bed a bit before taking a step towards it. The Outsider nodded his head in encouragement and walked closer to the bed himself.

"A very nice choice," He turned around and made every other bed disappear, the wallpaper spreading across the room, and dark wood furniture popping up around the bed.

"What is this?" I asked cautiously pressing down on the bed.

"Your restful sleep. Now please, get into the bed you've chosen," He informed me. I slowly sat on the bed and laid back on the pillows.

"Do you even know how a bed works?" The Outsider questioned. He began pulling the covers and sheets out from under me, and placed them up to my chest.

"What is this," I asked.

"Like I've said, it's a bed," He crawled onto the large bed and laid on his side next to me. I got slightly uncomfortable as he stared at me.

"I know, but why?" I pushed his sarcasm aside.

"You wanted to sleep, and I wanted you here. A compromise," He slowly moved closer. I fidgeted when I felt his breath on my ear. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I didn't think I liked it.

"Now sleep," He pressed his cold lips against the top of my ear. I turned slightly to look at him. His black eyes were focused on mine. He moved forward slowly and brushed his lips against mine. He didn't move for a few moments, but pulled away from the kiss after I placed a hand on his waist.

"Sleep," He whispered the words against my lips. I closed my eyes and almost instantly I was asleep. I dreamt of nothing, it was completely black. When I awoke this time, I wasn't in my room in the attic, but still in the room the Outsider had made for me. It wasn't that surprising. What was surprising was when I felt a body curled up against my side and I looked to see the Outsider cuddled against my body. He wasn't sleeping of course, but was looking down as if lost in thought and fiddling with the edge of my coat.

"What time is it?" I groggily ran my free hand down my face and instinctively squeezed the Outsider closer.

"Time doesn't exist here, but rather bases itself off of another world's time. This will end when time becomes conscious of you. So basically when you wake up," He was pressed tightly against me when I pulled him closer with the arm that was wrapped around him. Though his weight was heavy on my arm, it wasn't painful, sore or asleep. I guess that was another perk of this place. He still hadn't looked at me.

"You kiss well," I mused, smiling at the ceiling when I felt his head jerk up in my direction.

"Don't get cocky," He snapped.

"I feel like I'm not the one who should be told that," I kissed his forehead lightly. Not that I was expecting acceptance in the action, but rather to see what he'd do. While I felt a pang of guilt at kissing a man while somewhere in my bag was the magic infested heart of my deceased lover, the Empress, having the Outsider here felt nice. Even if he was depicted as a man.

"There are movements and shifts in the room. Someone's trying to wake you up. I'm not sure when they'll succeed seeing as time there is slowed down immensely here, but it's been happening for a while," He slightly pointed to a corner of the room that seemed to smear and then still.

"I guess you'll have to call me back tomorrow night, then," I looked at him.

"Why?" He smirked.

"Because I want another kiss, but I doubt I'll get it now," It was my turn to smirk.

He slowly pulled me down and right before our lips met he whispered, "Love is a tricky thing for me, but I'm sure I can manage."

Black

I opened me eyes again and Emily was standing next to my bed. "Corvo, you were mumbling in your sleep and Havelock told me to wake you up. What were you dreaming of?"

"Something new," I pat her head. Something very new.


End file.
